Dying Love, Rekindled Hate
by Trigger Happy Bitch
Summary: The summaries are inside the chapters. In the last two chapters there are character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters. Even though I wish I did.

Authors Note: In the story Inuyasha is kind of a hoe, slut, tramp somethin' like that. Sorry Inuyasha fans but it fit in the story some how. I hate that little wench Kagome. I wish she would die al ready!

Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped and raped. When she finds inu in the forest with someone else will she go running back to her captor?

** Dying Love, Rekindled Hatred**

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

We start off with the gang in a battle to the death. Inuyasha has been hurt pretty badly and the rest of the gang isn't looking too great either. Like usual Inuyasha is trying to hide being hurt but since he has lost a lot of blood he can barely stand. Finally after one more futile swing he collapses. All of a sudden the battle stopped before Naraku took his final swing. For no reason at all he got aroused some how.

"Die you little worms!" Naraku said with an evil smirk on his face.

"We have no way of defeating him and Inuyasha is hurt pretty badly." Kagome said frantically

"This is the end there is no escaping my grasp" Naraku stated as he laughed. After that something happened to Naraku. He thought to himself "Oh shit! NO out of all times this had to happen! FUCK!"

In a panic he looked for something he could "release" himself on/in. Out the corner of his eye he saw Kagome tending to Inuyasha's wounds. In the blink of an eye Naraku swooped over and took Kagome away to his hidden castle in Dead Man's Valley. Any mortal that enters Dead Man's valley will never be seen or heard from again. Kagome still stunned at who had taken her was letting her mouth run off without her brain attached.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku didn't answer and began to rip off Kagome's clothes. With Kagome still blabbering away Naraku covered her mouth and told her " SHUT UP before I rip out your tongue! This will be over quickly!"

He positioned himself over Kagome's entrance and thrusted inside of her. With each whimper from Kagome he sped up and became harder. He forced himself into her over and over. Kagome tried to scream but it was no use because no one can hear you indeed Man's Valley.

Naraku had sped up once again; Kagome had thought to herself " I have lost my innocence to a demon that is trying to kill me." She then turned her fear into strength. She started to struggle ferociously but Naraku overpower her every time. Until he got tired of it and knocked her unconscious

" It was only supposed to be quick but since you decide to fight back, I'm gonna torture you until my heart I content!" Naraku hissed at Kagome's unconscious body. All you heard was Kagome saying no as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

Naraku took pleasure in this and slowly kissed his way down Kagome's body. He licked every corner and caressed her breasts with his free hand and his slimy tongue. He then kissed her firmly forcing his tongue into her mouth so far down it made her gag.

Kagome, still in a distant slumber, thought about Inuyasha and if he would still accept her. Then she snapped back to her senses as Naraku had forced himself into her, this time making her begin to bleed. She awoke from her unconsciousness to Naraku's hot, sweaty, and ever so finely toned body upon her. Still delusional she actually started moving with his Naraku thinking it was Inuyasha. When she realized she was making love to a demon, she bit Naraku's arm, drawing blood. As her grabbed for her throat, she quickly kneed him in the stomach. As Naraku tried to regain his balance, Kagome ran her fastest through the castle. She thought that if she hides in a corner or small opening that Naraku wouldn't find her.

Chapter 2: Regret

Naraku searched every corner of the castle until he heard a slight sound coming from a small closet. It sounded like someone was snoring. He followed it to a small closet that he didn't know that was there. He found Kagome curled into a ball sleeping. Naraku slowly caressed and kissed every part of her body leaving deposits of all sorts in certain areas. He slowly dressed her making sure to remember every part of her body. He covered every inch of her ivory skin making sure he left his mark on her. (A/N: It seems now that Naraku is taking interest in Kagome). He then slapped her out of her slumber and took her back to the village.

Kagome ran to Kaede's hut searching for her friends. Shed had found Kaede sitting next to the pot cooking stew. She told Kagome that Inuyasha and the gang set off to find her and that they would be back by morning. Kagome thought to herself, "Morning! That's to long of a wait!" So she rushed outside and shot a sacred arrow signaling that she was back at Kaede's. Within a few minutes the group was soaring in on Kirara.

They all hugged her and asked her a trillion questions at the same time before they all began to calm down. Then with the silence Kagome told them what had happened. After she was through and crying her eyes out they vowed that they would make Naraku pay for what he did to Kagome. They would make Naraku's punishment 10 times worse than what he originally did.

When all that was over and done with Kagome realized Inuyasha wasn't with the rest of them. Kagome asked Sango " Where is Inuyasha? I thought he would be the first one here." Sango shrugged and replied, "I don't know. We split up a few hours ago and we haven't seen him since." Kagome walked away sadly doubting if Inuyasha truly loved her.

That night after everyone had gone to sleep she slowly got up and went to look for Inuyasha. She headed straight for the Bone Eater's Well when she heard a loud noise coming from the Sacred Tree. She quietly crept over and hid in a bush. What she came to see was Inuyasha having a threesome with Kikyou and Sesshoumaru. She stood paralyzed in shock as she continued to watch the horrific sight. Looking on, she watched as Sesshoumaru push his pulsating cock into Kikyou. As he had his way with Kikyou, Inuyasha kissed his way down Sesshoumaru's back stroking his own dick for pleasure while he waited. Then just before he released himself he shoved inside Sesshoumaru making them both moan in pleasure.

Kagome finally snapped back to reality and in a fit of rage shot an arrow at them. The arrow had completely missed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, but pierced through Kikyou's arm. " DAMN, I missed!" Kagome thought as she tried to run. Dressed and already after her Sesshoumaru took off. He managed to catch up with her and slice open her arm but she jumped into the Bone Eater's Well escaping her death. Knowing that only Inuyasha could pass through she knew she was safe. She ran home thinking Inuyasha was behind her and locked her self in the bathroom to stitch up her wound. She then regretted ever going to look for Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me a while to update I've been busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters… yet.

Plz be nice and few flames. R&R hope u like the rest of the story. Sorry 4 the short chapters its long on paper. Sesshoumaru still has both arms.

Chapter 3: The Bad News

Feudal Era: 

Inuyasha walked slowly back to the village thinking of way to tell the others about what happened in the forest. He thought to himself, " I don't have to tell them anything about what happened just that Kagome went back to her own time." After he came up with that ingenious plan he cheered up a bit and hurried back to the village and told them. He also added that she won't be back for a while and that he shouldn't go get her. Everyone with sad faces agreed and waited for two long months.

Present Era:

Kagome still had no idea of what evil was growing inside of her. She thought, "Inuyasha hasn't come for me yet and it's been two whole months. I wonder what's wrong!" along with these thoughts a million other things were racing through her head. She decided that after school she would go back to the feudal era. As soon as she got out of school she gathered her things and raced back to the Bone Eaters Well.

Feudal Era:

"Kagome, Kagome is back." Shippo yelled ecstatically " Wow, it's been two months that she had been gone." Sango said as she was getting up. "It's good to have her back. Without Kagome the village has been lifeless. The energy she bought with her every time she came back bought the village to life." Miroku said entering the hut. Inuyasha started getting nervous, but it didn't show, thinking that Kagome would tell them what she saw. Inuyasha leaped off getting to the well first. She didn't even stop to say a word to Inuyasha. Inuyasha spoke the only words between them and he pleaded " Please don't say anything about what you saw." She only stared at him and turned to the voices of her friends. They all came running to Kagome and nearly knocked her down. They all walked back to the village talking and laughing. Later that night Kagome pulls Sango to the side to talk to her. She tells her that she had been feeling sick and has been throwing up every morning and throughout the day for the last month.

Sango came up with two conclusions, one was that Kagome is very sick and that she might die or the second conclusion, which is that Kagome, could be pregnant. Kagome thought she felt better after throwing up and that she was very healthy so she knows that she is not sick or dying for that fact. She let out a sigh of relief after she knew she wasn't dying but the relief was cut short when she thought about what happened between her and Naraku. She began to cry hysterically, and told Sango that she was pregnant with Naraku's baby! Sango let Kagome cry on her shoulder until Miroku came outside asking, " What's the matter?" They both said " NOTHING!" Miroku didn't believe either one of them, but he acted like they were telling the truth and walked away. Kagome then stood up and dusted off her clothes. She said to Sango " I'll be back before morning. If I'm not back by morning come looking for me. Don't tell the others why just come." She turned around picked up her bow and arrows and ran off with tears in her eyes. She ran toward Dead Valley and toward Naraku.

The tears in her eyes were now gone but her eyes were now filled with rage and hate. Before she reached the edge of the forest, she heard a slight sound and shot a sacred arrow at it. With little time to react the object in the bushes had little time to dodge and had its left arm disincarnated. Kagome continued her journey not knowing what she hit or even caring who it was. As soon as she left Sesshoumaru stepped out form behind a tree. His left arm was completely gone and he had blood dripping from his wound. He was furious but didn't dare to go after her because he knew the desert would claim her life. If she did live he would get his revenge.

She wandered for hours in the desert until she found Naraku's castle. She busted in like she owned the place and headed straight for Naraku's bedchamber. She found him in there talking or doing other things with Kohaku. He told Kohaku to leave and that they would finish their business later. As soon as Kohaku left and closed the doors behind him, Kagome yelled, " Because of you I'm PREGNANT WITH YOUR DEMON CHILD!" All Naraku did was smirk like he planned it (but didn't) and simply replied " Does your daring half demon know about this?" Kagome's face went blank and she could say a word. Naraku continued, " He doesn't does he! Tisk tisk. Now my pet should we go tell him and watch his heart be broken again by the woman he loves." Naraku began to laugh as Kagome cried because at that moment she saw the hurt on Inuyasha's face. Causing her to cry even more. As Naraku turned his back to her she threatened to the child along with herself if need be. Naraku who still had his backed turned said " Do what you will, your life or the child you bear has no value to me!" With that said her heart dropped and stormed out. Naraku didn't go after her but thought to him " She will be back before that baby is born which should be on about six months!"


	3. Chapter 4

Look for the disclaimer in the last chapter.

Summary: Kagome has been raped and is pregnant. Inuyasha knows nothing about it and has been sneaking off and doing various "activities".

Chapter 4: Screwed

Kagome walked back to the village with her head low. She stopped by Kaede's (sp?) hut to see everyone. No one was there and then she remembered that she told Sango to go looking for her if she wasn't back by morning. She decided to go look for Inuyasha and tell him the news. She went into he forest contemplating how she was going to break it to him. What she came to find was expected yet not so expected. In the clearing not far from the Sacred Tree she found Inuyasha slowly undressing. By the look of their torn and tattered clothes they had gotten into a fight with one another.

Inuyasha ran his claws up and down Kouga making him quiver in Inuyasha grasp. Inuyasha kissed Kouga's neck then went down farther and farther. Inuyasha reached the edge of Kouga's loincloth (A/N: couldn't think of another name for the piece of cloth that covers Kouga) and decided to tease Kouga a bit. He ran his claws up and down Kouga's legs and thighs. Kouga let out a slight whimper this only made Inuyasha torment him more by lightly brushing over Kouga's erection. Kouga got fed up with Inuyasha's "game" and yelled "Quit this game you mangy mutt and take me already. Damnit!" Inuyasha yelled" Wait you mangy wolf. You are so fucking impatient!" Inuyasha pulled down Kouga's loincloth and licked the pre-cum off the tip of his dick. Kouga moaned with pleasure and a smile crossed his face when Inuyasha took him fully into his mouth. (His mouth covered 90 of Kouga's manhood.) Inuyasha pulled harder and got faster as Kouga got louder. Kouga had release into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha broke his rhythm gasping for air. While both of them were panting Inuyasha stood up and put Kouga into a passionate kiss. Kouga broke the kiss and told Inuyasha "You will always be my mate." Inuyasha said nothing and thought to himself "Yeah right. That's what he thinks. I like being liked and fucked by different people/demons without worrying about anything." Inuyasha turned Kouga around and placed his neglected erection over Kouga's entrance and then slammed into him. Kouga screamed with pain and pleasure and then he felt blood trickle down his thigh. Not noticing Inuyasha thrusted harder and harder into Kouga. Inuyasha felt his climax coming on until he heard Kagome yell, "SIT!" Inuyasha fell on top of Kouga releasing on the both of them. She yelled "sit" a cou8ple more time and told Inuyasha "Go fuck yourself since it seemed liked you did everyone else! Don't bother looking for me!" But it was no use Inuyasha and Kouga were knocked out. With no answer she stormed off into the night.

She thought that if she went home she would have to tell her family that she is pregnant with a demons child and it's not Inuyasha's. If she goes back to the village she would have to face Inuyasha. The only place she thought she would feel safe would be with the last person on her mind. That person was Naraku.

She went to find Naraku's castle, again, finding it this time was easier than the last. She felt like she was naturally drawn to the castle. Naraku was surprised when he saw Kagome standing in the doorway crying. Before either of them knew it they were in each other's arms. Kagome then looked into Naraku's eyes and saw a hint of love for her. She moved slowly up to Naraku's lips until they met. Naraku had no objections and kissed her back. Naraku, not fully aware of his actions, undid Kagome's bra after tearing her blouse off. They both ended the kiss gasping for air. Naraku picked up Kagome and bought her bed. As he laid her down he kissed her fiercely. As they were lip locked Kagome undid Naraku's armor and threw it on the floor. Without thinking about Kagome's "condition" Naraku took off Kagome's skirt and situated his manhood over her entrance. He asked " Are you ready 'cause this might hurt a bit?" At first she was hesitated to answer then she thought, "This is my baby daddy. I am in love with him. I don't care for Inuyasha anymore. With a determined look she told Naraku " YES! I'm ready." With that he smiled and gently slid into Kagome so he wouldn't hurt her again. He picked up his speed and forced himself inside of her over and over. While still pushing he asked out of breath "Will you help me defeat Inuyasha and be mine forever!" With an evil look and a cheerful response she replied "Yes I will do anything for you my love." Empting himself inside of Kagome, Naraku collapsed next to her and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning neither of them had any regrets. Looked at each other with love in their eyes and engaged in a passionate kiss that could have lasted forever.


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: In the next chapters I only own one character.

Summary: Kagome goes into labor then returns to her friends and starts acting weird.

Chapter 5: Suspicion 

Kaede's Village

Meanwhile at Kaede's hut Sango and Miroku wonder why Kagome hasn't come back. Then in the middle of their conversation Inuyasha comes limping in. All at once they asked "What happened to you?" With a scowl on his face he answered "Nothing Kagome just dislocated my leg." They both looked at each other and started laughing. Then between laughs they both said to Inuyasha "Oh!" Both thinking the same thing that he pissed off Kagome and she made him "SIT".

Seven months later Kagome is over due and starts pacing around the castle. She was wobbling around making a panic like someone was chasing her. Naraku stepped out of the bed chamber rubbing his eyes, just waking up. He caught her by the arm pulled her into him and kissed her to calm her down. As she broke the kiss to get some air she went into labor. Within about twenty-two hours give or take a few hours she gave birth to a bouncing baby boy. His name was Azrael meaning the "angel of death". He had black raven colored hair and wide eyes like his mother but his personality and most off his powers was just like his fathers. (OH SHIT!) As Kagome rested with Azrael by her side, Naraku thought of a plan to crush Inuyasha and his pathetic friends when  
Kagome gets her strength back. He also thought with his son at hand they could use his powers to their benefit to corrupt his mother and kill her friends.

Meanwhile at Kaede's Sango is pacing around because Kagome should have had her baby by now. Then Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha come walking in and are wondering why Sango is stressing out. When she realized Inuyasha and Miroku standing there she put on a nervous smile and said "Hey guys. Why are you looking at me like I've gone crazy?" They replied suspiciously "Sango what's going on with you and why are you acting like something terrible happened?"

Sango sighed heavily and told them to sit down. She began with "Kagome is our friend and no matter what we will always be there for her right?" Practically yelling at her Inuyasha said "YES, will you tell us what's the matter with you!" She said "Alright already if you stop interrupting me I could finish!" Under her breath she muttered "You are so impatient!" She continued "You know what happened when Kagome was captured by Naraku and was raped….." Yet again she was cut off by Inuyasha. "SHE WAS RAPED! When in the hell did this happen and why didn't any of you tell me! DAMN Naraku as soon as I get my hands on him I'm gonna rip out his fucking throat and put in a jar!" Miroku mumbled "You were off in the forest gallivanting and doing gosh knows what and with who." Inuyasha only snarled at what Miroku said. "Sango continue what you were saying and ignore any other interruptions." Inuyasha said as he was trying to calm himself down. Sango sighed and said "Kagome is…..is ….is preg…." She was then cut off by Kagome rushing in cheerfully like nothing was the matter.

Everyone at once said "Kagome, what happened to you? Where have you been?" Flooded by questions she sat down and answered the ones she could understand and piece together. She said that Naraku was holding her captive for seven long, agonizing months and that she was being used as a slave of all types. She had been trying to find a way out but thwarted by Naraku or one of his incarnations each time. Not too long ago Naraku and everyone left with no one to watch or guard her so she made her escape and came straight back here. Sango began to ask her about her baby but Kagome shot her a cold look at her saying not to say a word about her baby. Sango then got up and went outside with Kirara. She told everyone that she was going for a walk and would be back later. She walked out the hut and walked out of sight with Kirara.


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters from Inuyasha. The plot of this story and Kagome's baby belong to me.

Summary: Kagome has returned to her friends and is acting strange. Sango is suspicious and they are confirmed when Kagome draws an arrow on her. OOPS! I think I've said to much enjoy the rest of the story. Plz R&R and no flames. Thanx to all of my readers and now for the show.

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

Sango thought to herself "Kagome is acting weird. Why would Naraku leave his castle with no guards of anything knowing he had a prisoner and that she would escape with no one there to watch her!" Her thoughts were cut short when she heard foot steps behind her. She took her hiraikotsu from her back and said "Who's there!" Then Kagome stepped out of the bushes with a drawn arrow pointed at Sango. She said "I'm sorry Sango but you guys are no longer my friends but my enemies!" Sango still remained calm and stated "So I was right you are in love with Naraku and you did have his child!" Kagome chuckled "Correct and now that I'm with him I must kill you and the others." Sango only asked one question "Why kill your friends that have been with since the beginning?" Kagome started to cry and choked on the words she said to Sango "Only to rid myself of the pain I have been through and not to look back on the past and have you guys try to bring me back to the other side!"

The arrow Kagome was holding started to grow dark with evil and it strong as ever. She shot the arrow with tears streaming down her face. The arrow only grazed Sango's arm, if it wasn't for Kirara she would have been dead. Sango thought "Damn her aim has gotten much better along with power. I have to tell the others."

Kagome yelled to Sango "If that's the way you want it then the final battle between Naraku and you guys will begin soon!" Kagome walked into the darkness and disappeared. Sango rushed to the village and told Inuyasha and Miroku everything except that Kagome was pregnant with Naraku's baby at first they didn't believe it but when they heard Sango say that they will kill Naraku **AND** Kagome if need be they knew she was serious. Inuyasha said with a broken voice and with his eyes starting to water "I'll go look for help. I'll be back in one hour. You two get ready we begin at dawn." All they said was "Be back soon and no fooling round!" Inuyasha nodded and took off out the door to find Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, and Kouga. He filled them in on what's happening and of course they agreed to take Naraku down since he screwed up most of there lives. Sesshoumaru thought to himself that he could finally get his revenge on Kagome for blowing off his arm. They met back at the village with the others and set off to fight Naraku.

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru, with their keen sense of smell, smelled out Kagome and found her at the edge of the forest and the start of Death Valley. They all saw that Kagome was holding something. They tried to make out but couldn't until they got close enough to see that it was a baby. Shocked the all said "A BABY!" They turned and looked at Sango who just chuckled and said nervously "Oops I guess I forgot to mention that Kagome had a baby with Naraku. Hehe." Not another word was said after that. An awkward silence and a howling wind blew between the enemies that were once friends and the friends that were once enemies.

Naraku broke the silence when he said "It must be heartbreaking, Inuyasha, to see the woman you love with a child of your most hated rival." As Naraku badgered Inuyasha a tear rolled down Kagome's cheek still showing some affection she had for Inuyasha was still there. Inuyasha smelled the tear and yelled to Kagome "Kagome why betray me and your friends with the same demon that hurt us!" Kagome stood there and listened to Inuyasha's words that cut deep into her heart. As Inuyasha continued "I know you sill love me even though I betrayed you time and time again…." He was cut off by Kagome's sit which sent him crashing into the ground. As Inuyasha staggered to get up he said to Naraku "I don't see the woman I loved all I see is a whore standing with the spawn of Satan himself!"

Furious Kagome gave Naraku Azrael and drew an arrow and pointed it at Inuyasha. The arrow she was holding was pure evil but for a slit second it blinked pink for she was thinking of Inuyasha's words that pierced deep into her but quickly forgetting them and remembered the last thing he had called her. She said "SIT!" once again to make Inuyasha more vulnerable. Kikyou realized what she was doing and drew an arrow of her own. They both shot their arrows at the same time but Kikyou's was deflected and powerless against Kagome's. Inuyasha still staggering to his feet had no time to dodge, but with Sesshoumaru's quickness got him out of the way but sent them both flying into a nearby tree. Sesshoumaru was knocked unconscious but Inuyasha was okay. Inuyasha leaned Sesshoumaru on the trunk of the tree and left him there and returned to the fight. While Inuyasha was with Sesshoumaru. Kagome had shot an arrow at Kikyou and it had pinned her to a tree just like what Kikyou had done to Inuyasha, but soon after she was pinned the arrow had disintegrated her body and left nothing not even the dirt, clay, or remains she was made out of. The hair on Kagome's face covered her eyes and all you saw was an evil smirk on her face. They all thought "She just killed Kikyou and she is smiling. What happened to the Kagome we knew!" Naraku laughed and said "Inuyasha is this the women you once loved? Pathetic she killed your beloved Kikyou and loved every moment of it. Now that Kikyou is out of the way she will come after you and love every agonizing moment of your last breath." Inuyasha growled. Naraku saw the look of anger in Inuyasha's eyes and thought he would make the anger grow more. Naraku laughed and said "YOUR WOMAN BELONGS TO ME NOW! What will you do to stop me?"


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer is in the last chapter.

Summary: Kagome fell in love with Naraku and had a baby by him. They are now in the final battle with Inuyasha and everyone else. Enjoy the conclusion of the story enjoy. Plz R&R no flames.

Chapter 7: A Glimpse of Pain!

Inuyasha then yelled "I don't know how I could have fallen in love with a….." "SHUT UP! YOU ARE SUCH AN ARROGANT BASTARD!" Kagome screamed.

**Flashback:**

**"**I've always had a longing hatred for you every time you ran off with someone and stayed away for days on end. We could never find any jewel shards and that is because of you. You were always off on an "adventure" and each time Naraku would get to the jewel shard before us. You would always think I'm sleep when you snuck off in the middle of the night but I would lay awake knowing where you were going and knowing that you wouldn't be back. Each time you ran off my hatred for you would grow and grow more. Until one day when I returned to my world after seeing you embrace Kikyou and telling her that you would give up your life for her, that I realized how much I loved you. The hatred I had for you disappeared after realizing that I loved you. For months I felt happy to be with you and felt that nothing could get in the way. But I was wrong, I was going back to the village after collecting more herbs for Kaede (sp) when I found you groping Kikyou. Before my heart ripped out of my chest and I said something I turned and ran. The hatred I thought that was completely gone started to come back. I tried to think nothing of it but the memory and hatred flooded my every thought and my every action. Then after Naraku had captured me I came to find out that I truly loved him and that I would be with him until the end. Then my hate turned to rage after seeing you with Kikyou and Sesshoumaru. The rage that you caused fed my power and caused it to grow. My power grew to the point where I even surpassed Kikyou."

**End Flashback**

"Now since you caught a glimpse of what I endured from you, its time for you to die Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stood there shocked by how much pain he put Kagome through and also a little embarrassed that all of his shit was out in the open and that Sango and Miroku now knew what he was really doing. Miroku and Sango stood there with their jaws hanging and still in shock with Inuyasha's actions. As soon as Kagome finished and looked at her enemies aces she felt Sasshoumaru's presence behind her and put up a barrier.

She snickered and said "You think I'd be such a fool to let my guard down." Naraku stood there and smiled at what a fighting machine his mate turned out to be. Kagome's barrier sent Sesshoumaru flying and they were all stunned at how much her power has grown since being with Naraku. Naraku's smile got bigger with ever blow they tried to throw at her but was only deflected or canceled out. Naraku laugh and said "I have taught you well. The evil and rage inside of you has multiplied your power by 100 fold." "Thank you. You have taught me well and that's why I love you so much." Kagome added. Inuyasha thought in his head "The only way to release Kagome is to kill Naraku or kill her. Either way the other might get pissed off and kill us off because I can sense that Kagome is holding back more than half of her power and Naraku didn't even fight yet so we are screwed either way." But then Inuyasha thought of a plan that just might work.

Inuyasha then told Sesshoumaru that they had to combine attacks and try to kill Naraku and/or Kagome. Then Inuyasha told Sango to throw her hiriakotsu and Miroku to create a diversion so that they could hopefully get the attack to go through. Sango agreed and told Miroku to create the diversion now. Kagome thought she had realized what they were doing and said to Miroku "Good-bye until I see you in the afterlife!" With that she drew an arrow and shot it at Miroku leaving herself unprotected. Sango saw the opportunity and threw her hiriakotsu. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha combined there most deadliest attacks and super charged Sango's hiriakotsu making it almost impossible for any one to dodge or block their attack. Kagome realized that the initial target was Naraku and Azrael but jumped in the way to protect them.

Naraku didn't move t help her because he assumed she had a barrier up. Come to find out she had used up a lot of her spiritual power and couldn't put up a strong enough barrier to protect them let alone her family. She had been putting up a strong front to make everyone still think she still had an efficient amount of power left. All this time she was using her own energy to power her attacks and it was slowly draining her life force. The attack hit her dead on and Naraku then realized that she had nothing to protect herself with. He rushed over to her with Azrael sill in his arms and held her burnt, lifeless body in his hands. She struggled to open her eyes and talk to Naraku. She said to him "Give me Azrael, I want to hold him before I die." She began to cry knowing she would never get to see her baby grow up and teach him everything she knows. She told Naraku to take care of him and don't fill him with to much hatred. With her last breaths she told Naraku that she loved him and to never forget her. With what energy and power she had left gave it to Azrael, which now made him invincible but no one knew that until later, then she died.

Naraku picked up Kagome's body and put it to the side. Then he turned to face Inuyasha and the rest of them. With out words he kicked their asses (A/N: This is putting it bluntly. He was to distraught to say a word or even shed a single tear.) He didn't kill them only left them there to suffer or be helped by some passing travelers. He took Kagome's body and buried it. Without a trace Naraku and Azrael disappeared into the darkness and wasn't seen or heard from again until one day…….

**THE END**

* * *

Thanx to all my readers i hope u liked it. I hope this is good even though it's my first fanfic. If i get lots of reviews i will make a sequel we can only see. Thanx again. 


End file.
